


La Familia [vid]

by china_shop



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>If we sleep together, will you be my friend forever?</i>
</p><p>A White Collar vid to "La Familia" by Mirah. (Spoilers up to 2.08.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Familia [vid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asimaiyat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimaiyat/gifts).



> This is for asimaiyat, inspired by her Den of Thieves 'verse, especially [Crime Family](http://asimaiyat.dreamwidth.org/24897.html).

**Streaming:** [at YouTube](http://youtu.be/HO-G6bVxlCM)  
**Download:** [AVI (17Mb)](http://china-shop.crocolanthus.com/WhiteCollar_LaFamilia_china_shop.avi) (right click, save as to download)

["La Familia" lyrics by Mirah](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/mirah/lafamilia.html)


End file.
